Creed
by millas14
Summary: Ever wonder why Hinata's so silent? Or why Hiashi pushes her so hard? It's because she's not only the heir to a clan, but to a faction of a brotherhood. Eventual SakuHina. Rated M for later content.
1. On The Job

Ok, so I am soooo sorry that I haven't really updated...well...anything... but i've been having some major blockage, and the only thing that can pop into my head is this. So, I'm hoping that by putting this down, i can move back to the stuff i still have to finish. =P Anyway, R&R and enjoy! Mash-up with Assassin's Creed! it has elements from those awesome games, but none of the characters.

Here's the deal with this one, i've been playing a crapload of AC, and just beat number 2 for the third time, so i've got assassin on the brain. even working on a costume for halloween... anyway, like i said, i wanted to get this out of my head, and figured I'd share it with y'all. (hopefully it'll help to relieve my writer's block)

**Disclaimer (noticed I hadn't used this in awhile =P): If I owned anything, then it wouldn't be here, an I wouldn't have to write any more. **

* * *

"God will punish you for your heathenistic ways! And not just you, but your families, your friends, and this entire sinful village!"

"_He's so annoying."_ I think as I move through the crowd, my eyes never leaving the 'preacher' on the stage. He had been coming to Konoha for quite some time now, and it was only recently that few people found out why. While this man spent hours preaching about this village burning, and gathered the whole village around him, his allies would sneak into shops, homes, and banks and steal every bit of money they could find.

Well, they used to, that is. His allies haven't been talking much since they met with the ANBU a few minutes ago. The ANBU would've taken this guy as well, but Tsunade thought it should look like it had to do with something that didn't involve the Hokage wanting someone dead.

"You must repent!" he held his cross high above his head, "Only the light of the cross will save you! Repent! Repent! Rep…!" he stops short once he sees me. I twitch my wrist and my blade extends.

I plant my foot on the bottom step of the stage as he shouts to his guards, "Assassin!!" and then he shouted no more.

His bodyguards, a pack of skilless mercenaries, charge up onto the stage at me. I side-step the spear that is thrust, grab its shaft, and use my foot to kick it out of its owner's hand and into mine, before shoving it through his chest.

I unsheathe the ninjato (1) from my back and block a swipe by a rather burly man's strike and extend my hidden blade again, shoving it into his throat.

"_I can't linger!"_ I grab the man's body and pull it around, letting it shield me from several stabs, and kick it back into the pack. I sheath the ninjato and run, vaulting off the stage.

"After her! Get her!"

I don't spare a glance back. I turn to run into an alley, but somehow, one of them is there before me, the aura of freshly used chakra surrounding him. He hefts his club over his head and brings it down. I leap out of the way and plant my foot on a dumpster before channeling my chakra into my feet and vault off the dumpster onto the adjacent wall, and kick off of that to the other before I dash up.

It'll take them awhile to find a way to the rooftops, so I have a chance to find a place to hide.

I leap between the rooftops, my boots thunking on the shingles. "There she is!" I hear one of them shout as I pass over the street he's standing on. I breathe a sigh of relief as the river that runs through Konoha comes closer. I can feel them on my tail. That, and their occasional throwing of shuriken and kunai are a tip. I activate my Byakugan to see how close they are; they're pretty close.

Thanks to the Byakugan I can see an ambush waiting for me up ahead. And I was hoping to do this with as little bloodshed as possible. Two mercenaries jump in front of me as I unsheathe the tanto I carry on my belt. I side-step a downwards slice, and shove the dagger into the gut of the second attacker.

I yank out the blade, and, before the first can strike a second time, cut his throat. I don't stop to watch the bodies fall, instead, I throw myself off of the building and into the water below, letting the current carry me down to the lake faster than they ca follow.

I don't surface at the lake. There's a pipeline there that leads straight to the Hokage's mansion. I take the key out of its pouch and unlock and pull open the grate. My held breath is burning in my lungs as I swim the long way up the pipe to the tunnel that will take me the rest of the way.

I climb up into the darkened tunnel with a gasp for air. There's only one torch burning, as always. I'm in the clear now, so I can walk back, rather than run. A shudder runs through me. I'll need to take a shower when I get home to avoid catching a cold.

Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama are waiting for me at the end of the tunnel, where it forks, "Well," the older woman says, "the whole village is in an uproar. I take it you were successful?" I nod in response, and pull down my hood. "Good. Your payment has already been transferred."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I bow. They leave up the ladder closing the access port behind them, and I walk down the tunnel on my left, which will take me directly to the Hyuuga compound.

Every so often, Tsunade has jobs that she feels are too difficult for even the ANBU to accomplish, that's where my family comes in, where we've always come in. Each of the ANBU specializes in something, be it tracking, poisons, or medical ninjutsu. My family is the best at erasing life from this world, both with, and with out jutsus.

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, and, like my ancestors before me, I am an Assassin.

* * *

(1) A ninjato is a shorter version of the katana used by real ninjas that was designed for a faster draw and cut.

Alrighty then, there you go! This is going to be the only chapter written in first person. lemme know what you think! and yes, i know it's short. my first chapters are always short...


	2. At The Club

Alrighty, here's the next chap! R&R and enjoy!

* * *

The bath water felt so good on Hinata's skin, the warmth of it just washed away all of the girl's stress. Hinata had been an Assassin since she turned eighteen almost four years ago.

Each member of the Hyuuga clan was either an Assassin, or an Assassin-in-training. A clan member would always be accepted into the order on their eighteenth birthday, and would need to undergo a rite of passage. Hinata's was to kill a twisted merchant lord in the Land of Grass. It was a smooth kill, but she almost failed when she hesitated at the last moment.

Her younger sister, Hanabi, would be taking her rite the following year, once she had improved more with melee weapons. She was already formidable with her taijutsu and gentle fist, and she was currently working on her skills with the hidden blade, the most basic of the Assassin's tools.

Hinata's cousin Neji was undoubtedly the best among them, second only to her father.

Killing was never Hinata's favorite thing to do, but she knew how to do it, and she knew how to do it well, even though she was only given the simplest of jobs when they came in, the majority of them involved the delivering of messages or dealing with unfaithful spouses, the types of jobs that not even a genin wouldn't get.

It was only the most insignificant assassinations the she got, but she didn't complain. Money was money.

The Hyuuga climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped her lithe body and hair in towels and made her way to her bedroom. She shut the sliding door behind her and quickly pulled the towel around her torso off.

Hinata gingerly touched the places on her breasts that were sore from her having to bind them to keep them from getting in the way during her assassinations. Sometimes a sports bra just didn't work. She pulled the towel off of her shoulder-length hair and tossed it onto the bed with the other one.

She was meeting her friends at Ichiraku in an hour to go clubbing, so she had to hurry and get ready.

She pulled out a clean set of white cotton underwear and pulled them on before she started to rifle through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a white turtleneck sweater, dark blue jeans, and her shinobi sandals. Hinata pulled the jeans up over her shapely legs and the sweater over her head before sitting herself down at her vanity to brush the tangles out of her hair.

"Onee-sama?" Hanabi called through the door as she knocked. Hinata set her brush down and opened the door, "Yes?"

"Father wishes to see you before you leave. Sooner rather than later." Hanabi had her usual calm demeanor about her, her pale eyes were as cold as usual, an instant tell to those who knew what to look for that she was a killer.

"Alright, thank you, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled warmly at her sister as she shut the door. The only fathomable reason her father would want to see her so soon after a job would be to berate her for something she must've done wrong. She could always bet that every time she went to kill someone, her father would always be looking over her shoulder, being sure that she didn't disgrace her family name.

She finished brushing her hair quickly, but decided to wait to apply her make-up until after she spoke with her father.

The Hyuuga woman made her way to her father's study and paused for a moment before she timidly knocked on the door. "Enter." Her father's voice boomed through the thin paper of the door. Hinata pulled the door open and walked in, bowing as she stopped, "Y-You wised to see me, f-father?"

Hiashi's back was turned to her, his hands folded behind his back, and his eyes looking over the garden where Hanabi was practicing her taijutsu with Neji.

The study was a spacious room, the desk in the center, books lining the walls in between the windows, one of them hiding Hiashi's armory.

"You botched your mission." He said coldly. Hinata was confused, The mission had been a success. The target was dead, and the fee payed, what had gone wrong?

"You were seen before the target was dead. He saw you before your blade met his heart, and alerted his guards to your presence. You failed. Again."

She had been seen, she realized. Shinobi and Assassin alike were trained to kill from the shadows. She should've thought to use a poison senbon, and kill him that way, rather than attract attention to herself.

Hinata lowered herself to her knees and bowed, "Forgive me, father." Even if she hadn't screwed up, it was fruitless to argue with the head of her clan. "You are weak, Hinata." He sighed, "An adequate shinobi, but a weak Assassin. Our order has no need for one such as you. One more slip up, one more failure, and I will be forced to deal with you. Now go."

Hinata kept her head down as she backed out of the room, not speaking or making a sound aside from the padding of her bare feet against the tatami mats and the opening and closing of the door.

She made her way back to her room, her pretty face in a frown. She needed to stop thinking like a shinobi when on her assassinations, and avoid open conflict. As a shinobi, she loved a fight, even though she didn't like it, fighting gave her reason to focus her mind. But as an Assassin, she needed to kill the target as quickly and discreetly as possible.

The Hyuuga shut her door behind her and plopped into the seat at her vanity. She let out a heavy sigh and resigned herself to not think about it right now, she had an evening with her friends to look forward to, after all.

She checked the clock on her wall, she only had a half-hour left! She quickly applied her make-up, pulled on her shoes, and leapt out the window into the yard, dashing towards Ichiraku, which was on the other side of the village.

xxxxx

Everyone was waiting for her when Hinata arrived, her breath coming in short, quiet pants. Everyone was already seated inside, her team-mates, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka of team Asuma, Tenten and Rock Lee of team Gai, as well as the entirety of team Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and her former crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

Three years ago, Naruto had come out of the closet and entered into a committed relationship with the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara no Sabaku, and they were still going strong. Naruto had come out in front of everyone, and at that time, all eyes had shot to Hinata.

She had been crushed at the time, sure, and didn't leave her room for weeks, but eventually, when Naruto came to see her, she confessed what she had been feeling for years. They had spent the rest of that day talking about it, and were now the best of friends. The best part was that she didn't faint whenever she saw him.

Although, neither of them had told anyone else about it, so everyone was nervous whenever they were in the same room, especially when Gaara was in that room. And it looked as if he was visiting Konoha, and was waiting with the others inside the small restaurant.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Sakura had ducked out of the stand and were coming towards her. She ran up as best she could in her tight black pants and heels, her chest bouncing lightly in her light red tank top. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed Hinata's arm and started to lead her away once they met. "Walk with me, talk with me." She said, a little bit too cheerily.

"But the others…" Hinata started

"Oh, we'll meet them at the club. Besides, Teuchi's not really on his game today." She shrugged, then whispered, "I think Ayame-chan may be on her period."

It was obvious what she was doing, she was trying to keep her and Naruto apart. "Um, Sakura-chan?" she asked timidly. Sakura was still hanging on her arm, and it was making her more than a little uncomfortable, "Hmm?"

"D-Do you think that maybe, you could, um, let go?" she gestured to their entwined arms. Sakura giggled, "Why? You don't like strolling with me?" The pinkette reached down and entwined their fingers, making the Hyuuga blush, "N-No…I-I just…"

Sakura instantly released her hand, "Relax, Hinata-chan, I'm only teasing."

They stopped briefly so Hinata could get a small plate of dango to eat before making their way towards the only dance club in Konoha. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" Hinata spoke up after a while, her gaze fixed on the slowly vanishing sun, "Why is it that everyone keeps trying to keep me from spending any time around Naruto-kun?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Sakura's on mouth.

The pink-headed woman visibly tensed, "I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about, Hinata-chan. I just felt like going for a walk with my dear friend." Hinata sighed in defeat, resigning herself to leave it at that as they met with their friends in the line to get into The Happy Toad, a club that Tsunade had commissioned in memorial for Jiraiya, who had been killed some time ago.

Hinata exchanged her greetings with everyone and pulled her ID out of her back pocket to show to the bouncer.

Inside the club, the music was pounding so loud that Hinata couldn't even hear herself think. People were dancing with and on each other on the lighted dance floor, the DJ scratched the records and mixed the music, and the bartender worked his magic to help get everyone drunk off their asses.

"This is great, isn't it?" Ino shouted over the music. The hostess led them over to their table, Ino and Sakura moving to the beat as they moved. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino slid into the booth while everyone else went either to the bar or the dance floor, although, when Sai left, he was saying something about looking for research about shallow friendships or something.

"Hey, Hinata, uh, wanna dance?" Kiba asked, which prompted Shino to scoot out of the booth and make his way to the bar. Kiba had been trying to ask her out for awhile, but Hinata had either been avoiding his calls, or had truly been busy. But, he was her best friend, so she couldn't just blow him off.

"O-Ok," she smiled genuinely, "Just let me use the little girl's room really quick." That made his day. Sure, nothing big would happen, but she could indulge him a little.

"Great!"

"Would you mind ordering me a pina colada?" she asked as she scooted out of the booth and made the trek around the elevated dance floor to the restrooms. "Hey, there, baby." She was stopped by a greased up man who obviously thought himself a Casanova, "Hows about you and me hit the floor?" he leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets, and his face saying 'I want to get in your pants.'

"O-Oh, uh, no, thank you." She started to move around him, but he blocked her again, "Ok, ok, then how about we go back to my place then? Y'know, skip the formalities, get right down the… better aspects of the night." He was too full of himself. "No, thank you, I-I really have to go." She shoved past him and dashed into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. She heard the door open and close, as well as the same sounds in the stalls on both of her sides, but she paid them no mind.

She let out a sigh of relief as she finished and wiped. Swimming in a river, then taking a bath, and then drinking water was really not healthy to do in sequence.

Hinata flushed and left the stall, stopping at the sink to wash her hands and splash some water on her face. As she stood back up, two strong, burly arms wrapped around her torso and arms, jerking her back with a yelp. The man who had confronted her outside was standing in front of her, with a second man holding her.

"I don't like rejection." He said, almost too calmly, "So, since you won't come with me, we'll just have to do our business here. My associate here will ensure you don't fight too much." He stepped forward, unzipping his pants.

'_And I just wanted a nice night with my friends.'_ she sighed, making the man think he had won. Oh. So. Wrong.

She brought her feet up and kicked him hard in the face, sending him staggering back. Hinata brought her head back and made contacted with the larger man's nose, making him turn parallel to the sinks, which she used to vault herself up and over the larger man.

The Casanova started to recover, "Bitch!" he shouted and pulled an extendable metal baton off of his belt and flicked it out. Hinata quickly hit several pressure points in the larger man's back with chakra-charged fingers, severing several arteries, making him fall limp to the ground, dead.

She quickly spun as the Casanova brought his baton up, only to have his wrist connect with Hinata's foot, snapping the bone and sending the baton spinning up into her grip. Her assassination instincts were in full control as she smacked him in his jaw, dislocating it. She put the baton on his throat, held it in place with her arms, and held it there until he stopped kicking.

The Hyuuga had to stop and breathe for a moment to let her adrenaline subside. She looked at herself in the mirror, there was a small amount of blood on her face from hitting the Casanova with the baton, but none on her clothes.

Hinata took one final breath and set to work, stashing the bodies in a stall and locking the door. She cleaned her face and washed her hands again as the door to the bathroom flew off of its hinges into the room. Sakura and Ino jumped through the door, seemingly ready for a fight.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Fine, why?" she asked innocently. "Kiba said he saw a guy bugging you then follow you in here with another guy."

Hinata looked around as the two others relaxed, "I didn't see anyone come in. Kiba-kun must've been mistaken."

"Oh, Alright." The three left the bathroom together, Sakura taking one last look around. Hinata would have time to deal with the bodies later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her evening.

* * *

There ya go, yeah, i'm trying to make Hinata a closet badass. Anyway, drop a review and i'll see ya next time.


End file.
